


POSESIVO (OTAYURI)

by Ramc95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky sufre un imprevisto cuando esta en la habitación de su hotel con su mejor amigo, su celo se adelanta activando la posesividad y deseo del Alfa, tomándolo en ese preciso instante, marcándolo como suyo.La vida de Yuri cambia por completo ante la actitud posesiva de BekaMundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse.





	1. Celo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste mi primer fanfic

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo

Usuario: @ Ramc95

Pareja Director: Otabek Altin / Yuri Plisetsky

Anime: Yuri On Ice

Géneros: Romance, Humor, Drama, Misterio, AU

Categoría: Fanfic

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violación, Limón

Clasificación: Ficción MA (18+)

Resumen: Yuri Plisetsky está en la habitación de su hotel con su mejor amigo, su celo se adelanta activando la posesividad y el deseo de Alfa, tomándolo en ese momento preciso, marcando como suyo.

La vida de Yuri cambia por completo ante la actitud posesiva de Beka

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse.

 

 

Capítulo N ° 1 "Celo"

 

Entrar en el hotel donde el ruso se hospedaba, charlaron de todo. El Kazajo percibe un agradable y excitante olor por lo que sus pupilas se dilatan excitándose. Yuri esta en la cocina por lo que el provocador olor viene específicamente de allí. Se levanta y se encamina hacia la misma y encuentra la excitante vista del ruso sujetando en el lavado de gimiendo y temblando.

Por favor. Llevame a la camara a su amigo cuando se percate de su varonil olor

El tubo de Kazajstán que ponen de su parte para no brincarle encima y toman allí mismo por lo que optan por tomar en brazos. Casi se le cae cuando empezó a restregarse en su pecho. Abrió la puerta de la habitación dificultosamente y entro en ella. Luego la serro de una patada y deposito lentamente al rubio en su cama atigrada.

Al intentar separarse no poder hacerlo porque el rubio no se soltaba por lo que se recostó con el en la cama. En eso el rubio se soltó de sus hombros para acurrucarse en su pecho. Otabek casi no puede controlarse para el olor de Yuri lo volvía loco. El control automático de auto se encontró en la parte inferior de la lista de controladores

O .. Otabek- susurro o más bien gimoteo el omega

Aquí sólo se puede responderle. No iba a aguantar mucho y hablar así

Quiero ...... Quiero que me lo H ... Hagas- Timoteo el rubio

No creo que sea lo correcto Yuri. Debo irme -

No- gimoteo lastimeramente. Por favor

Sabes lo que me pides eh, no hablas tu en estos momentos sino tu necesitado omega.

Acaso no sientes nada por mí- las palabras que interrumpieron lo hicieron decidir

Claro que si Yuri, Yo te he Amado desde siempre pero no puedo aprovecharme de ti en este estado-

Amame. Amame como yo lo hago- Lloraba el menor. Hazme tuyo

Beso al ruso callando sus gemidos y quejidos. El menor torpemente sigue el beso por lo que su Alfa inflo su pecho de orgullo al darse la cuenta de que era el primero en probar esos juguetes labios y con eso se dio cuenta también de que la seria el primero en tocar ese cuerpo íntimamente por lo que también Seria el ultimo por que era un Alfa celoso y posesivo

Beso su cuello y lamió justo donde estaban las glándulas omega donde lo marcaría. También hay un poco más de tiempo justo en el lugar sensible del Omega.

Lo encontré durante una práctica cuando el sacudió los cabellos y bajo la mano que hizo que el gimiera de la gimiera que avergonzaba el acto por aquello, se disculpo con él y la disculpa fue bien recibida olvidando ambos de la vergonzosa situación.

Beso su pecho y lamió sus pezones, con sus manos derecho dilatada al chico o más bien mojándose los dedos con el lubricante natural. El omega era un mar de gemelos de colocación que se dirigen a su Alarma interna es sintió orgulloso por el ser causante de los sonidos sensuales

 

Dolió. Dolió cuando se incrustó en el, que lo hizo lo supo por lo que las manzanas se enterraron en sus hombros, por cómo derrame una pequeña lagrima y de cómo se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar en el acto.

Pero luego fueron quejidos, lloriqueos de placer que se intensificaron una medida que ambos entraran en calor.

Horas más tarde ambos se encontraban descansando unidos por el nudo y la marca que otabek gentilmente lamia en el cuello de su omega.

Soy muy posesivo-susurró al oído del cansado Yuri. Apretándolo contra sí

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

 

Yuri no sabía lo que podría ser un ser Alfa cuando invaden su territorio y tocan o miran lo que es suyo

Una historia llena de Posesividad, Malos entendidos y Puritico Drama

 

 

 

 

 


	2. La Fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky sufre un imprevisto cuando esta en la habitación de su hotel con su mejor amigo, su celo se adelanta activando la posesividad y deseo del Alfa, tomándolo en ese preciso instante, marcándolo como suyo.
> 
> La vida de Yuri cambia por completo ante la actitud posesiva de Beka
> 
> Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse.

No— fue la respuesta que recibió de su Alfa. El furioso ruso apretaba los puños mientras miraba mal a Beka.

Porqué— fue la simple pregunta que salieron de los finos labios

Hay muchos Alfas y betas— No quiero que miren con descaro lo que es mío.

El rubio resoplo hastiado de la actitud tan posesiva. Pero si vas conmigo no habrá problema 

Esas palabras cambiaron el semblante de Otabek

Está Bien— escuchó del Alfa por lo que su rostro se iluminó y se lanzó a sus brazos, el cuál lo recibió con un abrazador beso que le quitó el aliento.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama

Iremos, pero después de hacer el Amor— sonrió el kazajo al ver el puchero del menor

Beso los carnosos labios mientras masajeaba las glándulas relajadoras de los Omegas. Deslizó su mano por las caderas hasta donde la espalda pierde su santo nombre e introdujo gentilmente un dedo, causando un respingo y un gemido agudo 

Alfa — Aquí  es susurro al encontrar el punto dulce de su pequeño

En cuestión de minutos tenía al Omega a su merced, tan precioso totalmente desnudo. Con los ojos vidriosos de placer y los jugosos labios entreabiertos solo para él.

Hizo y deshizo al menor, marcó su cuerpo con mordidas, chupetones, con esencia impregnándose en su cuerpo para que cuándo lo olieran supieran que tenía dueño.

 

 

Llegaron una hora después que inició la fiesta y Pichit los recibió con un puchero porqué habían llegado tarde. Pero al percatarse de la forma en que caminaba Yuri, sonrió coqueto imaginándose lo que habrían estado haciendo.

Saludó a Yuri como de costumbre y Otabek besó su mano ganándose una mirada recelosa de Yuri.

Sereno rubio que yo estoy interesado en otro— dijo mirando de reojo a cierto Alfa que miraba a todos seriamente y que le quitaba el aliento

 

Al percatarse de que Otabek y Yuri lo miraban su rostro se adornó con un leve tono carmín.

 

E... Este saben que Yuuri y Viktor ya son pareja— cambió de tema avergonzado

 

Enserio quien lo diría. El gran Viktor emparejado con el tímido Yuuri. Quién diría que Yuuri es un Alfa....con lo Omega que parece— interrumpió Yurio burlonamente

Sí que lo es— dijo llegando el algo mareado Viktor. No saben lo que me hace en la noche....Ah

Todos voltearon a ver al escuchar a Viktor gritar y es que Yuuri le había dando un azote en el trasero para callarlo.

Todos expectantes vieron como Yuuri tomó a Viktor en brazos y le dio un besó profundo, con una fuerza y facilidad innata de un Alfa. Todos veían como se llevaba a un borracho Viktor que no paraba de balbucear que sería azotado esta noche por su posesivo Alfa

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Pichit causándole escalofríos

Tenemos que hablar— escuchó la gruesa voz de un Alfa


End file.
